


Blood brother

by Cynni



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynni/pseuds/Cynni
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Original Female Character





	Blood brother

Howie had just finished his solo with the boys when he felt discomfort on his right arm and retreated to his dressing room. The other boys worried when he saw him rush out of the scene. Howie locked and close the door. He took off his jacket and rolled his sleeve from his shirt and saw marks on his arm in the shape of an oval.

"What????"

He tried to remove it by rubbing but grimaced with pain because the skin had become sensitive. He saw the color of the wound change color. The young man's heart started racing. Suddenly he felt as if the heater had been turned on because it was hot ... extremely hot. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw sweat running down his face and his shirt sticking to his body. He decided to remove it quickly, but nothing made it was so hot that he had trouble breathing. He noticed blisters appearing on his skin.

"What's happening to me?"

Howie's legs gave way under him. He fell to the ground. He had the impression of burning alive. He moaned in pain, he decided to go to the bathroom, but could not get up. He had to drag himself to the ground to get there. He put his hands on the counter and lifted himself to get up. He saw his reflection and saw blisters on his face. He opened the water to try to calm the fire that was invading him, but instead of calming the burns, he received an electric shock. He was pushed back against the wall and fell back to the ground hard. He was half conscious, he felt a presence in his mind. He heard a woman cry. She called for help. He felt another shock hit him hard. He screamed in pain and shook his body. Suddenly, he felt his excitement mount in arrows.

*No…..*

He felt as if touching his penis and body. He moans in silence. He arched hard when he felt his nipples get pinched. He heard voices coming from his lodge.

"Where is Howie?" Nick asked

"But I saw him heading for here," says Brian

Howie was silent as best he could despite being raped with no one with him.

"AJ you do not think it smells weird, it looks like it smells like flesh burning," says Kevin

"It's true, it looks like it comes from the bathroom," says AJ

Howie felt his penis become very hard and felt him tighten and get shot. He screamed loudly while ejaculating what alerted the other boys.

"Howie you are here" Kevin asked

Howie screamed and stuck to the wall in tears. He felt his ribs break because of the blows he was undergoing through an invisible force. Kevin knocked on the door.

"Howie what's going on?" He says

"He's in trouble, he needs help," said Brian worried

Kevin broke the door and saw howie lay in a tearful corner.

"Howie what happened to you?" Kevin asked as he approached quickly

Howie moaned and stuck to the wall as Kevin approached.

"Do not come near ... do not touch me" says Howie in panic

Kevin stopped walking. The boys wondered what was happening to him and why he did not want to be approached. Suddenly a metal ball rolled between Brian's legs and exploded. The boys screamed and fell all unconscious. Men approached Howie and tied him up and put him in a transport box.

"Hurry up the plane is waiting for us and we're late," said one of the men

The men took Howie on the plane.Howie opened his eyes and the world around him was unclear.

"You're in a dream Howie ..." says a female voice

Howie turned around and saw a young woman standing staring at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry Howie ... I did not want to ..."

"Did not want what ..." he asked

"They took off and grafted that skin that had your dna on my arm."

Howie looked at the young woman's arm and saw marks that looked like what he had on his arm.

"I got burnt, electrocuted, raped and beaten"

Howie could not believe it. He felt everything that the young woman lived. Suddenly he felt weak.

"We'll meet soon," she says.

Howie opened his eyes. He did not see anything, he wanted to move, but he noticed that he was tied up and that he had pat on the mouth. He heard footsteps getting closer and the lid opened.

"Here he woke up ... we're going to make him sleep again ..." says the man

Howie began to moan as he saw the man approaching him with a syringe. He screamed in pain as he felt the syringe. He felt his mind become confused and lost consciousness again. He opened his eyes a few hours later. He was tied to the foot and neck by chains. He was still shirtless and was wearing his stage pants. He rubbed his head and wondered where he was. Suddenly the door of his prison opened, two men returned. Howie leaned back against the wall, but was pulled forward by the two men. He heard a scream from a woman from the nearby prison.

"Come on big, we're going to have fun with you watching you squirm in pain ..." said one of the men

Howie felt his heart beat hard. He felt an urgency to leave quickly, but he could not. The men kept him on the ground. Howie heard the young woman scream in terror and felt her limbs tremble with fear. He wanted to struggle but the fear of the young woman paralyzed him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back that he screamed with force at the same time as the other person. The men laughed at the sight of him screaming and saw the marks on the back of the young man. Howie felt the blood running down his back. He could not get away from the two men. When it was over Howie was pushing against the wall.

"Your ordeal is just beginning my latino" says one of the men

Howie was shaking with pain against the wall. He heard the young woman's crying and felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Howie ... you're here" she asked

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry….."

"Do not be afraid ... I do not blame you ... calm yourself ..." he asked, wiping away his tears which kept flowing.

"But it's my fault ... I'm a fan of your band and I was attracted by a publicity ad that told me that I was going to meet you, but I got kidnapped instead."

Howie felt a shiver all over his body. Suddenly he heard the door of the young woman's prison open. The young woman began to shout what made Howie react.

"No ... do not approach ..." she screamed

Howie blanched and felt a stitch in her stomach because of the young woman's fear.

"Come here, my beauty, you must drink that ..."

Howie felt panic and wanted to scream but something blocked his voice and felt his stomach roll back. He put his hand on his mouth. He was about to vomit, he got up and saw a door. He opened it and went to the toilet. He vomits loudly. He let himself go on the floor. He trembled with weakness and felt his stomach revolve again. He forced himself to get up and vomited back into the toilet. He lay down on the floor of the toilet. He had a stomach ache and wondered what they had given the young woman to make him feel like that. He saw a man come into the bathroom.

"Oh you are here my little latino ..."

Howie looked at him with contempt.

"Do not look at me like that," said the man

The man tugged on Howie's chain to take him back to the main room. Howie struggled vigorously.

"I'll give you a good lesson not to challenge me ..."

The man kicked Howie's belly hard. Howie spat blood and moaned in pain. He could hear the young woman screaming in pain. The man continued to beat Howie violently and then left the room. Howie was bleeding and did not dare to move.

"Ho ... wie ...."

He moved slowly.

"..."

"Anna ... my name is Anna ..."

Howie had a sore throat to speak.

"They beat you is not it ..." said Anna coughing

Yes ..." he says, holding his throat and ribs

"They will be merciless to us ... if he touches me or touches you we will feel it ..." she said in tears

Howie felt Anna's sadness through him.He wanted so much to comfort her, but he was having trouble moving.Howie and Anna took advantage to rest knowing that the next day hell would arrive.The next morning, men took Anna and Howie and pinned them to the ground. One raped Anna forcefully while the other held Howie to the ground to prevent him from moving while he felt Anna's rape. Howie screamed and wanted him to be released, but was silenced by a kiss from one of his rapists. Howie wanted to die and felt dirty. He saw his penis swell and lie down.

*No, I do not want…*

The man smiled and took Howie's penis in his hand which made him arch. He made quick come and go. He shouted loudly for Anna on the other side of the wall. The man tightened his hold on the penis which made Howie scream.

"So you do not like to get excited about my latino ..."

"Not by you junk ..." Howie spat

The man hit him hard enough and began to suck on Howie's penis forcefully. Howie arched his back and screamed in pain. He felt like he was going to be pulled out. The other man kissed Howie forcefully. He moaned in the kiss and felt he was ejaculating. he felt tears running down his face. He was pushed back against the half-naked wall. The men came out of the two rooms, leaving the captives in the dark.Howie groaned as he moved and pulled up his pants. He stood up and limped to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his face swollen.

"Damn it…." He winced as he touched his face.

He thought of his wife and his sons who had to worry about his brothers. He returned to the main hall and sat down against the wall that separated him from Anna's. He felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Anna ...."

"I want to die ... .."

"No we have to hope to be save... we'll just make them happy ..."

Howie felt a hand touch his. He looked and saw a hatch. He saw Anna's hand tighten his. He burst into tears, he was not convinced of his words. He was aching all over and did not know if he was going to survive, but feeling someone's hand was good for him. The door opened again, he looked and saw a man coming towards him and pulling the chain he had on his neck. He screamed in pain.

"Shut up and drink that ..."

He nearly choked on the liquid. His body reacts automatically. He screamed and writhed in pain. He felt like he was burning from the inside. Anna screamed at her side. Wellie struggled hard, but the man was holding him so he would not walk away from him. Howie did not want to die, not that way. The fire calmed down and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh you cut my pleasures my latino" He kicked Howie's belly.

The young man moaned and spat blood. Another person entered the cell.

"Leave it a little quiet. He must heal to continue to torture them"

The man who was holding Howie began to growl. He wanted to continue torturing him. He let it fall to the ground and left the cell. Howie stuck to the wall and cried. His body was sore and he was sure he had bruise ribs. His stomach made a funny sound. He got up and staggered back to the bathroom. He put his hand on his mouth because he felt he was going to vomit again.His body could not anymore. He began to vomit forcefully. "... Howie." Howie stepped out of the bathroom and moved closer to the wall that separated him from Anna..

"Do not leave me ... I do not want to be alone" she says Howie slid to the floor.

He felt his fear and sadness in every fiber of his body.

"I will not let you promise Anna ..." he said

Several days passed without anything happening to them, but one day the door of Howie's cell opened and a newspaper was thrown in front of the young man. Howie took it and saw the ad on the front page.

"No ... it's not true ... .Leigh ... James ... Holden ..." Howie screamed in pain and suddenly he heard another cry coming from the cell next door.

His heart squeezed as he heard Anna yell the name of his companion. He wanted to hold her in his arms to comfort her, but also to console her. He saw the hatch and passed his hand. He felt Anna take his hand.

"I lost my fiancé," says Anna

"I lost my wife and children ..."

"Why they killed our companions"

"I do not know Anna ..." Howie felt tears running down his cheeks.

Suddenly the wall separating the two cells went up. Howie saw Anna for the first time since he was kidnapped. Howie's heart began to beat loudly. He moved closer to her. He saw the look of the young woman. He felt his heart beat even harder and took Anna against him. He felt the young woman caress his back. He moaned softly and began to do the same. Anna moaned and pushed Howie to the floor. Howie lay on the floor and saw the young woman put her hands on his chest. He groaned in pleasure. He was beginning to feel excited. Anna got down Howie's pants and put her penis in her mouth. Howie arched hard. Howie and Anna have made love with a lot of tenderness. Howie felt better. Anna stuck to him.

"We should not have ... but it did me so much good," says Anna

"I know ..." Howie said holding the young woman in his arms

Howie closed his eyes same thing for Anna. She slept peacefully. The next day the door of their cell opened and men entered. Howie wanted to protect Anna, but was pulled back. He struggled vigorously. The men laid him on the ground with force. Howie felt touch.

"You are mine my Latino," said one of the men

Howie struggled hard. One of the men ran his hands down Howie's body. He began to moan and he heard Anna moaning on his own side. Sam turned Howie over the belly and penetrated him forcefully. Howie crawled and screamed in pain.

"Oh ... you're very close, my little Latino" says Sam

Howie wanted to die. He clenched his fists with each push.

"Go and let go," Sam says

Howie screamed in pain as Sam went louder and louder. Anna howled on her side, feeling Sam's blows on Howie. Sam retired after enjoying in Howie.

"It's not over, my little Latino ... you're going to suffer even more," Sam says as he leaves the prison

Howie moved slowly and pulled up his pants and stuck to the wall. He was crying with pain and rage. Anna approached him.

"... Howie."

He looked towards her and took her against him. He wanted to flee with the young woman otherwise they would die. Anna was trembling in her arms.

"I want to leave Howie ... I can not stand my body any longer," she says.

"I think mine too," Howie sighed.

He had no strength. He had not eaten for weeks. His pants were lousy because he lost a lot of weight. Anna looked at him worried. The two young captives fell asleep. The door of the prison opened and someone approached the two captives and detached the chains. He left the cell and closed the door.


End file.
